Legendmakers
by Kwest
Summary: Chaos erupts when all three teams, Magma, Aqua, and Sky battle for the landscape of earth! The characters of this story must embark on a quest full of twists and surprises! Do they have what it takes to become legends?
1. Kalestia Egaruoc

Yeah this is my first story and I hope it doesn't suck to bad…. Please tell me what you think, I don't mind flamers

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Pokemon. _sigh _

Rated for language, violence, references, and blah

**Chapter 1- Kalestia Egaruoc**

* * *

The dawning sun had barely stretched its slender fingers over the gentle hills, glistening streams, and emerald plains of Hoenn when Kalestia Egaruoc was startled from her sleep. She listened closely for the disturbance. There it was again! Kalestia groaned when she recognized the sound. It was the irritated calls of her family's herd of miltank. She peered wearily at the small, digital alarm clock that was perched upon her bedside table. Three thirty on Saturday morning flashed rhythmically in bright red numbers. Luckily, Kalestia was used to getting up extremely early in the morning. It comes with the duty of living at a Moo Moo Milk farm.

She sighed regretfully at her pillow as she crawled out of her twin-sized bed. She winced as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. Sleepily, she walked to her closet and pulled out a dark blue, hooden sweatshirt. The miltanks' calls sounded through the chilly spring air for a third time. This time they sounded more urgent and there was an odd hint to their voices. The cry was so unusual that Kalestia sprung into such speed that you would have never guessed she'd woken up three minutes ago.

Tossing on, well she was not entirely sure _what _she tossed on, (although she hoped it was clothes,) she leapt down the stairs at the end of the hallway. She slid to a stop before she ran into the door, but, of course, the momentum caused her to fall on her behind. Muttering about stupid rugs, Kalestia galloped across the springy green turf of her yard on the outskirts of the town Lavaridge.

The problem was fairly hard to see because it was so dark, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw what was going on and gasped. A group of people, most likely in their late teens, were issuing orders to some pokemon. A closer look revealed that the group's pokemon were attacking the Miltank!

Now you have to understand, Kalestia was a _very _shy girl. Shy, timid, modest, quiet, and had what you might call low self-esteem. Everything in her closet was very loose fitting. Anyway, you can be sure it was hard for her to confront anyone, let alone a group of rowdy teens. She stood there, unmoving. Her thoughts raced, zipping back and forth across her mind.

"Golbat! Wing attack!" A whiney voice said. The voice just made you think that this person threw a fit if they didn't get things done their way. Besides causing the Miltank to give a panicked moo as a winged pokemon sped towards them, the trainer's command also startled Kalestia into startling action. Adrenaline at the injustice of it all coursed through her body.

"Hey, you, what are you doing?! Don't you know this is private property?!" Many of the trainers jumped, at the sound of her voice. Kalestia herself was surprised at how commanding and unfaltering it was.

One of the teenage trainers decided to take charge, "The hell we do! Just who the fuck are you?!" She, obviously a girl by the feminine voice, whipped a pokeball out from her belt. She let in enlarge it her hand threateningly. The other trainers leered at Kalestia menacingly.

Kalestia gulped fearfully hoping she hadn't thrown on anything to stupid in her mad dash to get dressed. "Please leave whoever you are, I… I really don't want any trouble." Her voice was quieter now that the adrenaline had worn off. Then she noticed their identically matching outfits. Was that… It couldn't be…

"For your information we are Team Sky." The girl said again in an arrogant voice. A male, about the same size stepped forward. He nodded at her, "You wouldn't happen to be a trainer would you?" He looked thoughtful. The female trainer glared at him, then looked at Kalestia expectantly.

"N-no, but that doesn't matter, I'll call the authorities if you don't leave now." She managed to stutter out. She had suddenly realized how bad her chances of getting away were when she didn't have any trained pokemon.

The girl wickedly laughed. "You think the authorities are going to come because of a few, "_rambunctious hooligans_?!" It sounded like they had obviously been called that before by the way she emphasized it. "They already have more than they can handle with our comrades running around and creating general havoc!" The male next to her who had questioned Kalestia about being a trainer whispered something in her ear. She sighed, "we must, depart for now. But keep in mind brat, the time of the Skies has come!" With that she called out a bright green Scyther and left, it's gleaming wings carrying her north to the heart of Lavaridge Town. Many of the other Skies followed suit.

All except one, the guy who had asked her about being a trainer. He jogged up to her and took her hand. Without even looking at her, he wordlessly slipped her a piece of crumpled paper. Acting as if nothing had happened he called out a grand silver Skarmory and let it carry him north, in pursuit of his comrades.

* * *

What did the Sky give Kalestia? Keep reading! Please r&r too!


	2. I Know That Name!

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy a new _book_; do you really think I own Pokemon? (ANSWER: I do not own pokemon!)

**Chapter 2- I Know That Name!**

* * *

"Gazine, Jade. Official Pokemon League Dark Pokemon Breeder. Champions bred.… Eight.

Nejul, Fin. Unofficial pokemon trainer. Unable to obtain Official Pokemon League Badges.

Komalt, Lazarine. Official Pokemon League Trainer. Official Pokemon Badges obtained…. Cascade Badge, Boulder Badge, Soul Badge, Rainbow Badge, Earth Badge, Marsh Badge, and Thunder Badge.

Hepbak, Keri. Official Pokemon Smart Contest Contestant. Official Smart Contest Ribbons won.… Four.

Stelmetz, Jenn. Team Aqua Grunt. Jobs completed…. Five out of eight.

Vander, Seth. Unofficial pokemon trainer. Unable to obtain Official Pokemon League Badges.

Ronoh, Rayleon. Official Pokemon League Trainer. Official Pokemon League Badges obtained…. Stone Badge.

Simmon, Cis-"

"Wait." Interrupted a cold and intimidating voice. "Back to Ronoh."

The voice-activated computer obeyed. It was programmed to list all of the people Team Aqua had run into over the years since it's development in a random order. It's purpose was to help Archie, leader of Team Aqua, remember people or events. It was also useful for hunting down suspects. The computer's matter-of-factly voice repeated the profile of the teen trainer Rayleon Ronoh.

"Ronoh, that name… Where have I heard it before!?" His callused fist slammed down upon the polished silver table in frustration, causing the guards outside his office door to look at the door in fear. The office, with it's gleaming furniture and expensive electronics was definitely something to guard. Not only was the decoration valuable, but also the information held in it's locked compartments. Even more valuable than both put together was the boss himself! There was at least a half a million dollar reward on his head! For whoever had the leader of Team Aqua held the power to do almost anything he or she pleased! The same went for Maxie, leader of the Magmas, and Sadie, leader of the Skies.

"Damnit, I know that name!" He hissed between clenched teeth. He fingered the metal chain around his neck as his eyes keenly glared at the computer screen. For what seemed like half an hour the computer was silent, although in reality it was only about half a minute.

"Match located." The computer's even voice said. Archie's eyes widen as he scanned through the information. "_Impossible_…." He whispered.

* * *

Damn! I am so freakin' mad right now! I missed Yu-Gi-Oh because I was busy writing this and lost track of time! Please review and make me feel better! Sorry this chapter was so short! The next ones going to be much longer!


	3. Rayleon Ronoh

Ack! Dang it, that last chapter was riddled with errors… Oh well, I will make sure to double check this one. My friends dragged me off to a school dance. It was kinda sad, they just came over, dug threw my clothes, put makeup on my face and almost carried me out the door. The dance was pretty boring except I got asked to dance twice! J

Disclaimer: There are lots of things I don't own, including Pokemon

**Chapter 3- Rayleon Ronoh**

* * *

Rayleon Ronoh winced as he opened the door to the morning sunshine, or at least what would have been morning sunshine if the smoky attacks and dust from raging pokemon battles didn't fill the air. The "Welcome to Rustboro City" sign hung from a single nail on it's tilted post. The paved ground was littered with trash, and the gorgeous fountain was rusted and broken. The absence of the clear waters crashing against the glimmering walls of the once working fountain was covered up by the cheers, commands, and shouts of Team Magma trainers. Few citizens of Rustboro City walked down it's paths. Instead, they hid inside, waiting for it all the turmoil and chaos to pass. But little did they know it would only become worse.

Rustboro City was one of the biggest and most important Cities in Hoenn. Like the other big cities in Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto, Rustboro was swarming with one of the three pokemon teams, in this case, Team Magma. Clearly, winning Rustboro City had been a major accomplishment for Team Magma. Not only did it house Devon Corp., but it also was the home of one of the most impressive systems of Pokemon schools. Maxie, leader of Team Magma, forced every teacher to teach pro-magma ways. He made the teachers stress how more landmass, (a Magma belief) would be better.

Rayleon quickly made for the Pokemon Center. He was almost there when a Team Magma Grunt neatly intercepted him. "Hey kid! You have to have permission from Team Magma to enter the Pokemon Center!" _What is this creep trying to pull?_ Rayleon thought. He had never heard of a rule that stated you had to have permission before…

"And what moron made up that stinkin' rule?" Rayleon shouted back in challenge. He examined the tall Magma. His outfit was that of a typical Magma Grunt. Grey knee pants held by a red buckle with a silver clasp. Long red socks and grey and red gloves covered heavily muscled arms and legs. Over a grey undershirt he wore a jacket type article of clothing reaching down to about his ribs. It depicted the Magma crest on the front. A horned hood shadowed his face.

The Magmas face contorted with anguish. "You fool!" he spit out at Rayleon. _Oh shit, _Rayleon thought to himself, _Damn my temper! My pokemon are in no condition to battle! Why else would I be coming to the Pokemon Center? _Rayleon always did seem to have a way of digging himself a deeper hole than he was already in.

"Gotta fly!" He shouted at the Magma before putting on a burst of speed and rounding the corner of a soot stained building. He heard the man swear violently and start to give chase. Rayleon ran blindly ahead. His panic only increased at the sound of the Magma's boots hitting the ground not far behind him. Rayleon could tell he was starting to draw a lot of attention to himself by the way that the Magma grunt's teammates yelled at him as he sped past. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Nobody ventured outside their homes in Rustboro unless they were a strong trainer or had good connections with the Magmas. He had been bound to catch their attention!

Deep growling by his ankles caused him to glance down. _Oh shit! _He groaned. The stupid Magma had sent his Poochyena after him! "Poochyena! Tackle!" A distant voice cried out. The dog pokemon's speed picked up and he came charging towards Rayleon. There was no way Rayleon would be able to outrun a Poochyena on foot! Rayleon looked frantically around, searching for a way out. The pokemon trainers school? No, there were already too many magmas in there… The Pokemon Center and Mart were to far away… Yes, the Rustboro City Gym! Roxanne wouldn't tolerate any Magmas in _her _gym.

He was just a few yards away from the gym when the crushing impact met his back. Rayleon feel forward, his knees and elbows scrapped against the pavement. His wind was knocked out of him and he could hear the vicious barks of the poochyena. His vision clouded and the constant barking grew faint. "NO!" He heard someone yell, but they sounded far away… He saw something blue in front of his eyes. A startled yelp was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

* * *

What will happen to Rayleon? Keep reading!

I hope this chapter is better than the last, please r&r and tell me what you think!


	4. Venomous Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author's Note: Ummm, I don't have much to say except please r&r!!  
  
**Chapter 4- Venomous Beginnings**

* * *

Kalestia Egaruoc reread the crumpled paper in her hand for the fifth time. Surprisingly it STILL said the same thing! Can you believe it? Quickly written, but in a neat steady hand, it read:  
  
_Do you want to be a trainer? Every Pokemon Center has a registration office. They can send you your first pokemon by the PC storage system. You should hurry, most trainers left this spring. _

_-Sky Agent 22773027  
_  
When Kalestia was ten, the official starting age of pokemon trainers, she had given thought to being a trainer, but her parents had argued with her. They said they needed her help on the farm. Kalestia knew the real reason they hadn't let her go though. They were afraid for her safety. Pokemon trainers everywhere were being urged to join Team Sky, Magma, or Aqua. Things often got violent when a trainer refused, or when two teams showed up and pressured the same trainer. Even though Kalestia was thirteen now, her parents made her brother, Neal, lend Kalestia his Raticate for protection. Although it was a thoughtful gesture, Kalestia wondered what help the extremely hyper rat pokemon _could_ give her. Since she wasn't very experienced at training pokemon, it didn't listen to a word she said!  
  
Anyone watching would have saw this: A teenage girl walked upon a barely beaten down forest path. She wore black hiking boots, flared blue jeans that didn't look too new, a modest light blue top, and a black jacket halfway zipped up. Her hair was wavy, golden brown and reached to just below her sholders. The layers in her hair framed a well balanced face. Even without makeup she was quite pretty. Her loose clothing hid her female curves. The sunlight of a morning sun glinted upon a silver chain around her slender neck, although what the chain held was hidden. A single pokeball was clutched in her hand. The teenager appeared slightly nervous, but her forest green eyes looked ahead with determination.  
  
Kalestia pulled a dusty compass out of her pocket, and checked it. Good, I'm going due north. I'll be in Lavaridge within at least ten minutes. She thought. Kalestia trudged on, humming a little to make up for the silence that hung heavily on the air. Suddenly, a snake-like pokemon slithered across the path in front of her! Kalestia jumped with a start. She didn't have any pokeballs to catch it, and she doubted she could battle it with a Raticate that wouldn't listen to her! Even worse, her startled jump had caught the pokemon's attention! It saw her and hissed angrily. Kalestia slowly started to back away. The pokemon narrowed its slitted eyes at her. Kalestia felt the panic begin to arise, fluttering into her chest. She had never seen a snake pokemon such as this one! It was about eleven feet and six inches tall. It was colored purple and had a peculiar pattern on its chest. The serpent's eyes started to glow as he stared at her. Soon, those great yellow eyes filled her whole field of vision. They were so... Interesting? Was that the right word? She tried to move away from the snake but she couldn't! She tried to reach for Raticate's pokeball, but couldn't! Her legs were bolted to the ground and she couldn't move a single finger let alone her arm! What was going on?! She tried to say something, even yell, but nothing happened! Even as the snake slithered up to her, she remained motionless. Her face was expressionless, contrary to the whirlwind of emotions that was going on inside. The serpent moved into strike position and paused for a second, watching her. Kalestia was utterly defenceless, there was nothing she could do.  
  
Lightning quick it struck! Poisonously gleaming fangs drove deep into the flesh on her arm. The ability to move also returned to her when the serpent bit. She gave a soft cry of agony and sank to her knees. Pain rolled in like waves on the ocean shore. Her vision blurred, then sharpened, then blurred again. She was already out cold when her body met the forest floor.  
  
"Bok ar ar bok arbok..." The serpent chanted.

* * *

What will happen now that both our hero and heroine are unconscious? Just how poisonous is an arbok's bite? Why did the Team Sky member give Kalestia the information? Keep reading! 


	5. Sadie, Leader of the Skies

YEAH!! I am throwing a party I got a reviewer!  
  
Raksha666- I didn't think anyone was reading this so I didn't update it very often. But summer is finally here, so I will try to update ASAP. You are my FIRST reviewer so you get an Official Kwest Award!! (Which makes you cooler than a bunch of other people that don't have a Kwest Award)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the land on which my two feet stand upon! (Looks up at Private Property sign) Never mind...  
  
**Chapter 5- Sadie, Leader of the Skies**

* * *

Today was what you would call "a perfect day for flying." Hundreds of wingull and pidgy circled the odd contraption that hung suspended in the air. It was almost like a giant green and silver ship that sailed upon the winds of the sky. Well, actually that pretty much summed up what it was. Six huge motors on outstretched limbs supported the craft in the air, although you could have forgotten they were there for all the noise they made. The airship, dubbed _Quaza4_, was undetectable by radar or sight from the ground. The _Quaza4_ was also the headquarters to one of the most famous teams of pokemon trainers, the Skies.  
  
"Commander?" A hesitant voice asked from outside the silver sliding door. Sadie had always preferred the title Commander to the title Boss. She could be distinguished from the other two team's leaders by her proper, orderly, and organized ways. "the prisoners have been brought to the interrogation room." Continues the Sky grunt after casting nervous glances at Sadie's straight-faced guards that stood on opposite sides of the door. He prayed Sadie was in a better mood than yesterday when Officer Jenny's police squad had arrested a troop of Sky grunts for breaking and entering into the Mossdeep Space Center. Sadie never told anyone why she had sent a troop to the Space Center, but then again, Sadie rarely told her plans to anyone.  
  
"Thank you Agent 3345261." A clean, purposeful voice replied. "You are dismissed." The hallway was silent for a moment after the retreating footsteps of Agent 3345261 faded down the polished floors. Then, the silver, unmarked door of Sadie's office noiselessly slid open. A slender figure emerged from the dark office. She had an aura about her that suggested she thought all inferior to her. Her dainty chin was held high in an aristocratic manner. Her black hair was completely straight and hung to her waist. It was cut even and neatly, not a single hair out of place. Artistic eyebrows, dark, long lashes, and shining scarlet lipstick decorated a lovely but stern face. Her shirt was green with a black collar that fashionably remained open until about three inches below her collarbone. It revealed a silver chain that held an emerald in the shape of some mythical creature (perhaps a snake or lizard of some kind) that hung from her neck. Her shirt flared out when it reached her wrists and waist. A tight black skirt with green trim covered to her knees. After a few inches of bare skin below her knees, long high-heeled boots took over. Overall, Sadie looked incredibly fashionable, yet professional.  
  
Workers aboard the _Quaza4_ abruptly looked to the ground as Sadie, her personal assistant, and two guards passed by. Sadie, looking neither left nor right, probably couldn't have cared less. As Sadie and company continued down the maze of corridors and rooms, the people occupying them grew less and less. They were approaching the east area of the aircraft where prisoners were kept and where the laboratories were located. Very few people were allowed here.  
  
Sadie approached a knob less, black door that said in bold, capital letters: INTERROGATION OBSERVATION ROOM. NO UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL BEYOND THIS POINT. Sadie stepped onto a green mat and looked straight ahead. An ultraviolet light scanned her eye. Sadie placed her thumb on the tray that popped out and felt the green gel copy the bumps and ridges of her fingerprint. A tiny beep sounded and a crisp voice replied _"Commander Sadie, access granted."_ They all entered, the guards flanking Sadie on both sides.  
  
A man in white inside stood up abruptly when he saw Sadie. He gave a small bow of respect and didn't seat himself until Sadie had sat. The room Sadie had entered looked like a police interrogation room. A large window dominated the front wall. Sadie could easily see out of it, but anyone looking in from the outside would have seen only his or her own reflection. Speakers were placed in three out of four ceiling corners so that Sadie would be able to hear every word of the questioning. In the forth corner a tunnel about ten inches wide led to the interrogation room.  
  
"Release me!" Demanded a handcuffed man from the other side of the window. He looked as if he had been chewed up and spit out again by a charizard. He was covered in mud and his hair was coated with dried blood and mud, making color indistinguishable.  
  
"_I_ will be the one asking the questions here. You are in Team Sky's custody now." Replied the grim-faced interrogator. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes accompanied by an unmerciful expression.  
  
The prisoner spat at the ground. "If I wasn't chained up and had my poke-"  
  
He was cut off sharply. "Yet the fact is you _are_ chained and without pokemon. Definitely not a situation to be making threats in. Now tell me, who are you and who do you work for?" Asked the questioner.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Shouted the prisoner, his face turning red in anger.  
  
"Have you gotten anything out of him?" Sadie asked the man who had bowed to her as she entered.  
  
"Nothing Commander. The others were much the same." He gestured to a natu on his shoulder. "Natu had to knock out four of them already." The small psychic bird chirped in agreement. _"Na tutu natu."_ Then it continued to preen its feathers.  
  
"Six of the intruders were caught correct?" Sadie asked calmly as she watched the prisoner's temper flare on the other side of the window. Obviously something the interrogator had said made his angry. The man in white, aka the interrogation attendant, pointed to the angry prisoner in the other room. The natu took off through the ten-inch tunnel in the fourth ceiling corner.  
  
"I swear if you do anything to hurt h-"The prisoner keeled over as the natu used his psychic attack on him.  
  
"Yes." Answered the interrogation attendant as his natu returned to him through the tunnel. "We are afraid the OFTWOA might have sent them."  
  
Sadie nodded grimly. "We may have a _huge_ dilemma on our hands."

* * *

aka- "also known as" 

Sorry this chapter might have been a little confusing and boring. I had to introduce Sadie because she is a character I created.  
  
Why did these prisoners get caught? Who are they? What is the OFTWOA? Why could they be a problem? Keep reading and please review!


End file.
